


Кофе в постель

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Серард — Жерар и Серхио, драматический балаган [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Нецелевое использование кофе, Никто не пострадал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Я танцую, ты платишь. Больше ничего.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: Серард — Жерар и Серхио, драматический балаган [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934701





	Кофе в постель

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — любимая Tod in Venedig

Серхио почти успевает заскучать, когда в дверь проскальзывает клиент. Пушистая борода, торчащие волосы, немного настороженные голубые глаза и очень длинные конечности — нет смысла делать вид, что Серхио видит его впервые. Сегодня на нём, о боже, костюм-тройка — да, даже жилет и, может быть, с цепочкой — под пиджаком не видно. Узел галстука слегка сбился набок, и Серхио машинально поправляет его, подходя. Спрашивает:

— Как всегда?

Жерар (а клиента зовут Жерар, но Серхио предпочитает сокращать громоздкое имя до игривого «Жери») кивает.

Серхио дожидается, пока Жери смешает себе коктейль и расположится в удобном кресле рядом со столиком, включает музыку и делает то, что от него ждут.

Возможно, ему не хватает техники, и его движения не такие плавные, как хотелось бы, зато он чувствует ритм и, что важнее, по ходу стаскивает с себя футболку — сливочную с эмблемой мадридского Реала, небрежно бросает ее в сторону кресла, а потом, повернувшись спиной, расстёгивает и слегка спускает джинсы, покачивая задницей, точно зная, что голубые глаза следят за ней, как за маятником в руке гипнотизёра, и натягивает джинсы обратно, хмыкнув в ответ на разочарованный вздох. Резко разворачивается, взмахнув руками, и неторопливо подходит к креслу. Демонстративно снимает кольца и цепочку с крестом, складывая рядом с бокалом Жери, не прекращая двигаться под музыку. Втискивает одно колено между бедром Жерара и подлокотником, опирается руками о спинку, едва задевая плечи, затянутые дорогущей тканью, встаёт вторым коленом и зависает, почти касаясь своим носом носа Жери. Томно изгибается, так, чтобы волна прошла в сантиметре от напряжённого тела под ним.

Хмурится, ощущая на ягодицах ладонь, и шипит прямо в губы:

— Я танцую. Ты платишь. Больше ничего.

Жери снова кивает, берёт второй стакан со столика — Серхио не заметил, когда он там появился, — и спрашивает:

— Но выпить со мной ты можешь?

Не успев ответить, Серхио чувствует, как стеклянный край стукается о зубы. Жери наклоняет стакан, чтобы пахнущая полынью и травами жидкость коснулась губ. Его глаза изучают лицо Серхио. У Жери очень выразительная мимика, он явно хочет спросить... что-то. Серхио успокаивающе улыбается, делая глоток.

Головокружение накрывает его через секунду, музыку заглушает шум в ушах, и Серхио беспомощно заваливается на Жери, ощущая лёгкие поцелуи в губы и веки.

Пробуждение в равной степени приятное и неприятное. Приятное, потому что его голову, как только он открывает глаза, заботливо приподнимают и в рот вливают восхитительно прохладную воду. А неприятное — Серхио понимает, что привязан к кровати. Джинсы отсутствуют, остались только трусы, манжеты на запястьях и щиколотках широкие и мягкие, но двинуться он почти не может. Ноги широко разведены, руки подняты над головой. В поле зрения появляется Жери, снова вопросительно смотрит, а потом расплывается в улыбке, демонстрируя черную повязку:

— Так будет интереснее, когда ты будешь танцевать для меня. Горизонтальное положение ведь не помеха такому таланту?

Серхио молчит, но Жери это не смущает. Он сбрасывает пиджак, закатывает до локтей рукава белой рубашки, поправляет подушку под головой Серхио и усаживается между его ног, намотав повязку на руку. В его пальцах посверкивает что-то металлическое, и Серхио напрягается. Жери мягко улыбается, целует его в бедро, находит член под тонким трикотажем и просто горячо и влажно дышит открытым ртом, только иногда прихватывая мягкими губами неумолимо напрягающуюся плоть. Серхио пытается отвлечься, сдержаться, но картина перед глазами сама по себе настолько возбуждающая, что он сдаётся, расслабляясь и отдаваясь ощущениям.

Жери поднимает голову, подмигивает и ножницами с круглыми концами начинает кромсать боксеры, будто выполняя домашнюю работу в младшей школе — фигурно, высунув от усердия язык. Обрывки ткани он стряхивает на пол, пока в конце концов не остаётся единственный черный фиговый листок. Его Жери, хихикая, пытается сдуть, но мокрый от его же слюны материал не поддаётся. Тогда Жери, затаив дыхание, приподнимает кусочек бывших любимых трусов Серхио — двумя пальцами, медленно и благоговейно обнажая возбуждённый до полной готовности член. Некоторое время любуется, а потом вскакивает и завязывает Серхио глаза, бормоча, что такая фоточка в твиттере принесла бы ему миллионы подписчиков. Серхио изворачивается и смыкает зубы на его запястье. Ублюдок сначала шипит, а потом ржёт в голос, а Серхио получает почти ласковый шлепок по губам и слышит удаляющиеся шаги.

С темнотой перед глазами все чувства обостряются, поэтому внезапный запах крепкого кофе воспринимается как удар по голове. Жери посмеивается, садится рядом, слышно, как, звякнув, на тумбочку опускается чашка и ещё какая-то посудина. Губы Жери горячие, кофейные — никакого сахара или молока — чистый эспрессо. Жери побуждает Серхио ответить и, когда он открывается навстречу, проталкивает языком ему в рот обжигающий на контрасте кусочек льда. Скользнув по изнанке губ, льдинка скатывается за щёку, а Жери берётся за дело уже серьезно, то обводя внешний контур холодным языком, то впиваясь горячими губами. Отрывается, только когда слышит первый стон от Серхио — почти задавленный, но всё же вырвавшийся — устраивается удобнее и шумно отхлёбывает ещё кофе. Серхио не дурак и примерно представляет, что его ждёт, но всё равно вздрагивает и сжимает кулаки, когда один сосок накрывает влажным почти невыносимым жаром, а по ареоле второго кружит ледяной кубик, отпуская холодные капли в самостоятельное путешествие по рёбрам.

Когда Жери добирается до члена, Серхио только загнанно дышит. Эта игра втёмную, когда не знаешь, где тебя обожжёт холодом, а где — жаром (а Жерар выбирает самые чувствительные места), совершенно его выматывает. Комментарии Жери о его прекрасных танцевальных навыках, когда Серхио выгибается и ёрзает, пытаясь то ли уйти от контрастных ласк, то ли продлить их, — не помогают. Возбуждение становится невыносимым, когда Жери катает языком льдинку по головке, крепко обхватывая член жаркими губами.

Жери отодвигается на мгновение и вновь берёт член в рот, полный уже не такого горячего, но все равно обжигающего кофе. Серхио думает, что пить эспрессо теперь не сможет до конца жизни. По крайней мере, на людях. А заодно выясняет, что ещё способен на отчаянные, непристойно громкие стоны. Жери неторопливо скользит пальцами и губами по стволу, размазывая предэякулят и кофейную горечь, а потом встаёт, буднично отвязывает протестующе ворчащего Серхио, шепча в ухо:

— Я забыл твое правило: ты танцуешь — я плачу. Больше ничего. И, кстати, твой танец на моих коленях так и не закончен.

Он сдёргивает повязку с глаз Серхио, спихивает его с места и усаживается, опираясь спиной на спинку кровати, включая на телефоне знакомую мелодию. Серхио отмечает взъерошенный вид, покрасневшие губы, смятую одежду и, застенчиво опуская ресницы, устраивается на коленях у Жери, пачкая кофейными пятнами брюки и выбившуюся рубашку. Скользит в такт музыке, ощущая под собой каменный стояк — как только штаны выдерживают. Жери выдыхает и прикусывает губу — Серхио медленно распускает узел и снимает с него галстук, после чего, прижав всем телом, подавив все попытки сопротивления, связывает руки Жери над головой. Скалится:

— Мы же не будем спешить?

Слезает с колен, тянется за смазкой в тумбочке, становится на четвереньки задницей к Жери, убедившись, что у того хороший обзор, и неторопливо растягивает себя, сладострастно выгибаясь и постанывая. Конечно, длинные пальцы Жерара были бы кстати, но Серхио так нравятся звуки за спиной, что приходится сжимать член у основания, чтобы не кончить только от этих задушенных всхлипов.

Когда он возвращается, чтобы расстегнуть наконец молнию — уже торопливо и наплевав на музыку, Жерар может только подаваться вверх, к рукам Серхио, и умоляюще смотреть глазами, в которых сплошная темнота с тонкой лазурной полоской по краю. Опускаясь на него, Серхио целует испачканные кофейной гущей губы... 

***

Жерар укладывается рядом, водружая голову на грудь Серхио. Потом подхватывается и с внезапной паникой в голосе спрашивает:

— Ты же не забыл стоп-слово? А то было бы неловко...

Серхио в ответ просто смеётся, не имея сил даже назвать его идиотом, и Жери удовлетворённо вздыхает, снова ложась и щекоча губы Серхио встрепанными волосами. Потом опять подаёт голос:

— Моя любимая фантазия. Ты такой горячий, когда не разрешаешь себя трогать.

— Умгу, — отвечает Серхио, думая, что у него тоже есть парочка любимых фантазий, и в следующий раз...


End file.
